


Não posso ser covarde

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: No alto do prédio, com o vento batendo em meu rosto e as vozes gritando dentro de minha mente, penso mais uma vez em pular.Gatilhos: suicídio, pensamentos suicidas, automutilação (descrição explícita), sangue.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & David Wymack, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Não posso ser covarde

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava pensando em algo novo pra escrever e lembrei da minha fanfic "A última carta" onde eu não falo muito sobre a morte do Neil em si, então resolvi escrevê-la e aqui está!
> 
> Por favor, esperam q todes tenham lido as tags e os gatilhos na sinopse. Se sim, aproveitem.

A voz em minha mente grita para que eu dê apenas mais um passo à frente. Um passo à frente e tudo está terminado, treze andares abaixo, no concreto quente do sol que ainda se põe no horizonte. Um passo e as vozes param definitivamente. Um passo. 

Fecho os olhos sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrendo por meu rosto gelado. O vento frio bagunça meu cabelo fazendo com que uma parte caia em meu rosto e que eu arrepie. 

_“De o último passo.”  
“Não seja covarde.”  
“Você sempre desiste no final mesmo, não é? Por que ainda finge que vai pular se nunca consegue?”  
“Você sente prazer em deixar os outros preocupados com você? Gosta de vê-los tristes?”  
“Termine logo com tudo, faça o que se propôs.”  
“Todos ficarão melhor sem você.”  
“Você será esquecido daqui a alguns dias ou meses.”  
“Só mais um passo.”  
“Se jogue logo.”_

As vozes repetem e repetem e repetem que essa é a decisão certa a se tomar. É a decisão certa, eu sei que sim, mas é difícil olhar pra baixo e me ver lá. Me sinto exposto, me sinto um _monstro_. Respiro fundo e abro os olhos mais uma vez, dando um passo para trás e me afastando da beira. 

Tem se tornado um costume subir as escadas de incêndio até o terraço do prédio, que em teoria não deveria ser acessado por nenhum dos moradores, mas que Andrew conseguiu a chave, e me debruçar sobre a baixa mureta de proteção. As vezes, sentar-me sobre ela e deixar com que meus pés balancem sobre o nada, com um cigarro aceso na ponta dos dedos inalando a fumaça que faz meus olhos arderem. Em outros dias, como hoje, ficar em pé a sua borda. Sentir o vento no rosto, abrir os braços e me imaginar caindo, sentir quase como se eu pudesse voar. Todas as vezes, tentando criar ao menos um pouco de coragem para dar mais um passo, o último passo. 

Sei que sou fraco - um pouco por não pedir ajuda, um pouco por deixar as vozes em minha mente me dominarem - mas não sei como lutar contra isso. Me sinto fraco por passar anos fugindo, me escondendo, vendo pessoas morrerem por minha causa, por meu benefício, e ainda sim querer jogar minha sobrevivência no lixo. Por querer morrer, não por falta de opção mas justamente por ter a opção. Por tomar eu mesmo a decisão. 

Sento, encostado na elevação onde antes estava de pé, e acendo o cigarro. Dou uma tragada e fecho os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo a fumaça invadir meus pulmões. Kevin costumava reclamar sobre a relação de Andrew e o cigarro, dizendo que o loiro estava _“se matando aos poucos”_ , o que não era exatamente mentira, nem para o garoto nem para Neil. Me matar aos poucos não seria rápido o suficiente, não como eu queria - ou melhor, precisava - que fosse. 

Passo a mão sobre as braçadeiras pretas em meus braços, cobrindo a maior parte das cicatrizes novas e antigas. As feitas por outros e as feitas por mim mesmo. As que mostram o quão forte fui e as que mostram o quão fraco me tornei. É como me sinto: fraco. Cercado de olhos o tempo inteiro, que me julgam e se acham no direito de me importunar pelas palavras que querem ouvir. Os olhos que transmitem o sentimento que confirma todas as minhas suspeitas. Me tornei alguém digno de pena. 

Sorrio de escárnio pensando em meu passado. Em todas as fugas, mentiras, e mortes às quais sobrevivi, mas pra que? Todo o sangue derramado atoa. Todo ele em minhas mãos, manchando minhas roupas e nublando minha visão de vermelho. A família que conquistei, que me conquistou, que me fez ficar e sentir que poderia chamar algum lugar de lar. As pessoas que me fizeram sentir pertencente, que me olhavam com ternura e faziam com que _Neil Josten_ fosse alguém de verdade, não apenas mais uma de minhas mentiras. Me tornei fraco por ter me acomodado e achado que eu poderia viver como alguém _normal_.

Sequer sei que partes de mim são realmente minhas. Onde começam e acabam todos os personagens que vesti durante todos os anos? Que partes de mim são o _“eu”_ verdadeiro e quais partes são acréscimos feitos por comodidade? Que partes de mim estão soterradas sob toda a sujeira que acumulei durante todo esse tempo? Ainda existe um eu? Ainda existe algo verdadeiro em mim? 

Deixo que o cigarro, ainda queimando, cair no chão. Agarro os fios de meu cabelo com ambas as mãos e grito. Apenas grito, sabendo que ninguém virá. Seja por medo, por indiferença, por respeito, por despeito, sei que ninguém virá. Ergo meu corpo, testando devagar se as pernas ainda aguentam segurar o peso de meu corpo, e ando de volta para dentro do prédio. Desço as escadas a passos lentos e cuidadosos até conseguir entrar no apartamento. 

Não sinto nada. Minha mente está completamente vazia quando sinto o lençol macio da cama tocando a palma de minha mão. A gaveta da mesa de cabeceira é aberta e de lá retiro um estojo preto. O mesmo estojo que tenho guardado como meu melhor amigo em momentos como esse. O mesmo estojo que faz com que eu consiga calar as vozes, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos antes de ter que tentar de novo. O mesmo estojo que permite com que eu manche os azulejos do chão do banheiro de vermelho antes que o sangue se dilua e suma sem deixar rastros. 

Ando até o espelho do banheiro, o único na casa. Retiro as braçadeiras, às deixando sobre a pia, e me encaro. Encaro o ser deformado que me tornei, com todos os remendos confusos demais, uns sobre os outros, que dificultam entender o que aconteceu ali. Olho para meu rosto e estalo minha língua - uma pequena mania que adotei com o passar do tempo e costuma dar as caras quando me sinto ansioso. A queimadura está ali onde antes o número quatro estava e onde antes era apenas pele lisa. Quanto tempo faz que não me vejo como um ser humano? Quanto tempo já faz que me tornei essa aberração? Mal consigo me lembrar como era não ter todas essas marcas espalhadas em mim.   
Volto para o quarto e acho um bloco de folhas em branco. Arranco uma das folhas e escrevo a última mensagem. Preciso agradecer a Andrew. Agradecer a principal pessoa que fez eu me sentir alguém quando eu mesmo já havia desistido. Eu deveria agradecer a todos, deixar que saibam a importância que tiveram em minha breve vida.

Eu deveria agradecer a Kevin por ter me escolhido. Por ter ido até uma pequena cidade que quase ninguém sabe da existência, apenas porque achou que aquele garoto - que jogava como se não tivesse nada a perder - valia alguma coisa. Por enfrentar o maior de seus demônios por minha causa e ainda assim nunca ter guardado rancor de mim, como eu mesmo fiz por nós dois. 

Eu deveria agradecer a Matt, por ter sido o irmão mais velho que nunca tive. Por ser a pessoa que me protegeu sempre que achou que eu poderia precisar. Por ser a pessoa que estendeu a mão àquele garoto arredio e com o olhar perdido que chegou em Palmetto sem saber em quem poderia confiar. Por nunca pedir que eu confiasse nele e apenas me mostrar com suas ações e inegável bondade que eu poderia o fazer. Por ter me impedido de me fechar mais ainda quando tinha minhas desconfianças sobre Andrew e por me confiar sua história. 

Eu deveria agradecer a Nicky e Aaron, por se tornarem minha família tanto quanto qualquer um dos outros. Por estarem próximos, mesmo que às vezes a contragosto, fazendo todas as vezes o possível para que tudo siga bem. Não apenas pelo que fizeram antes, mas pelo que sei que farão assim que tudo isso acabar. Pelo que sei que farão quando as cortinas se fecharem e Andrew ainda estiver na plateia, com os olhos vidrados no nada esperando pelo próximo ato que nunca se iniciará. 

Eu deveria agradecer ao treinador, por ter me dado outra chance - a primeira chance que tive em toda minha vida - e ter permitido com que eu tivesse algo para ao menos sonhar com. Por ter respeitado meus limites sem questionar, se afastado quando eu precisava que o fizesse e se aproximado quando uma mão amiga era bem vinda. Por ter lutado, não por mim, mas ao meu lado. Por ter guardado minhas costas quando eu estava exposto, vulnerável. Por não ter deixado que me levassem embora. 

Eu devo agradecer Andrew, por tudo. Pelas chaves, a confiança, a honestidade e os beijos. Por ter lhe mostrado como viver uma vida digna mesmo com toda a bagagem que trouxe comigo. Por ter aberto os braços e me posto sob suas asas quando julgou que eu fosse merecedor. Por ter simplesmente julgado que eu era merecedor quando sequer eu pude ver isso. Por ter feito eu acreditar que era merecedor, mesmo não sendo. Por ter se permitido ser a pessoa para quem eu poderia ligar no meio da madrugada e que estaria lá pra mim nem que precisasse quebrar todas as regras para isso. Por ter me odiado e permitido que eu também o odiasse. Por me entender mesmo quando o sentido das palavras está totalmente trocado, porque você sabe o que tudo sempre quer dizer. 

Eu deveria agradecer a todos, mas não consigo. 

Rabisco algumas palavras de lápis na primeira folha em branco que acho e encaro as palavras que já antes foram proferidas. Sinto muito, realmente sinto, por não conseguir mais ficar. Por ter entrado na vida de todos eles sem a intenção de ficar. Por ter ficado mesmo quando coração gritava repetidamente que já era hora de ir. Por ter me cegado e escolhido o caminho mais doloroso. Não posso mais ser um covarde e continuar fugindo, mas não consigo ser forte e continuar com isso. Não posso ser um covarde, mas serei. Serei um covarde. Sou um covarde. 

Examino a lâmina em minha mão e a seguro sobre meu braço. Apenas encosto, sentindo o arrepio gelado que me percorre ao sentir o metal frio em contato com minha pele. Fecho os olhos e as lágrimas que antes apenas nublavam minha visão começam a cair, escorrendo por meu rosto. Já fazia algum tempo que não sentia essa adrenalina - a tensão - antes do sangue começar a jorrar. Respiro fundo, ainda de olhos fechados, e pressiono o fio em minha pele abrindo o corte. 

A dor não vem instantaneamente. Sinto queimar, o líquido quente escorrer por meus braços e escuto o som baixo das primeiras gotas vermelho vibrante que mancham o piso aos poucos. Mais uma vez, o faço. As gotas pingam mais rápido mas ainda não parece o suficiente para desatar o nó apertado em minha garganta. Não é suficiente para que eu deixe de sufocar, então o faço novamente, abrindo uma enorme rachadura em meu braço. 

A dor não chega, não sinto mais nada. Abro os olhos e o mundo está escuro demais. Talvez claro demais. Talvez os dois. Minhas pernas bambeiam e meus joelhos cedem. A mão que antes segurava a lâmina está agora espalmada no chão, tentando segurar o corpo enquanto ainda consigo. 

Sinto o mundo girar ao meu redor. Um sorriso brota em meu rosto e as lágrimas cessam de repente. Continuo sorrindo enquanto deixo no chão, acomodando-me sobre a poça de sangue que se espalha mais e mais em todas as direções. O simples sorrio se transforma em gargalhada enquanto meus olhos pesam. O cansaço me ganha e o riso se torna mais baixo, cada vez mais baixo e fraco, até que não sobra nada. Meu único arrependimento é ter deixado essa grande bagunça que alguém terá de limpar. 

Acho que eu deveria ter deixado uma mensagem melhor. 

_“Obrigado, você foi incrível.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ent, oq acharam? Se você n leu ainda minha outra fanfic na qual essa awui foi inspirada, eu aconselho que leia "A última carta" pra completar o seu... sofrimento?
> 
> Espero q tenha gostado. Deixe kudos e/ou coments se puderem pq isso me incentiva e anima bastante.


End file.
